An acceleration sensor with a laminated substrate structure is described in Published PCT International Application No. WO 92/03740. In the sensor described therein, a polysilicon layer is applied to a silicon substrate, with a movable element being formed in the polysilicon layer. Electrical supply lines to the movable element are provided by means of dopants introduced into the silicon substrate. The upper polysilicon layer is insulated from the underlying silicon substrate by means of a p-n junction.